Momentarily Covered
by applemacaroon
Summary: Agaknya menunggu Baekhyun bekerja nyaris sama melelahkannya dengan menunggu para gadis berbelanja di New Bond Street, "Kau terlihat mengantuk saat aku memiliki waktu luang, dan aku akan berkutat dengan dokumenku saat kau ingin menonton film." (SEQUEL of EVERYOURS, RICHARD PARK), CHANBAEK
1. 00 Prolog - Cold Breeze, Warm Hug

**00 Prolog – Cold Breeze, Warm Hug**

Sequel of : Everyours, Richard Park

" _You don't love someone because they are perfect,_

 _you love them in spite of the fact that they are not."_

– _Jodi Picoult, My Sister's Keeper_

* * *

"Apa kau akan membuatku menunggu hingga aku menjadi seorang bujangan tua? Ayolah, aku terlalu tampan untuk itu."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata bulat di balik kacamatanya, "Ini tidak akan lama Chanyeol, aku akan mengirimkan email terakhir, lalu aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu, ok?" Sebuah lirikan dilemparkan kepada manusia lain yang tengah memasang wajah setengah mengering.

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menghela napas dengan malas, "Apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan di rumah ini selain menunggu? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki video game disini," Chanyeol berdiri dari kasur yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Wajahnya terlihat jengah.

"Jangan mengeluh, aku sedang bekerja disini."

"Baekhyun, aku pacarmu."

"Ya, tapi aku juga mencintai pekerjaanku, apa itu bisa diterima, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol memutar matanya tanda menyerah pada argumen yang tengah ia perdebatkan. Selalu saja seperti ini, Baekhyun selalu tidak memiliki waktu untuk mereka berdua, bahkan rasa-rasanya hanya ia saja yang bersemangat tentang hubungan mereka.

"Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol yang membuka pintu kamarnya, matanya tetap fokus kepada laptop dan komputer yang terpapar nyata di hadapannya.

"Kopi," Jawab Chanyeol pendek. Agak-agaknya menunggu Baekhyun bekerja hampir sama lamanya dengan menunggu wanita-wanita yang sedang berbelanja di _New Bond Street,_ seperti tidak akan ada habisnya. Hampir empat jam Chanyeol telah berada di rumah Baekhyun tanpa tersentuh sedikitpun oleh si tuan rumah.

Ia nyaris terlupakan seperti jemuran di tengah hujan.

Demi Aphrodite si dewi cinta yang genit, apakah Baekhyun tidak bisa terlihat setidaknya _agak_ tergila-gila padanya?

Melangkah keluar kamar, Chanyeol menuju ke arah dapur, mengisi teko dengan air lalu memanaskannya di atas kompor. Sembari menunggu, matanya mencari kopi yang biasa disimpan oleh Baekhyun pada lemari kecil yang tergantung di atas kabin dapur.

Senyumnya mengembang sedikit saat melihat _to-do list_ kecil yang terpampang pada toples kopi : _Chanyeol menyukai dua sendok teh kopi, satu sendok teh krim susu, dan tanpa gula!_

Ketika tangannya sibuk menakar air panas pada gelas, ia merasakan sepasang tangan yang hangat yang merengkuh pinggangnya. Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum kecil.

"Minggir, kau bisa terluka."

"Jangan marah padaku,"

Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Chanyeol. Ia selalu menyukai ini, bagaimana punggung Chanyeol selalu terasa kokoh, ia juga menyukai bagaimana dirinya dapat bersembunyi di balik punggung pria itu. Sangat nyaman, Chanyeol selalu terasa begitu hangat.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, dan Baekhyun membutuhkan apapun keluar dari bibir pria itu untuk memastikan bahwa Chanyeol tidak sedang kesal padanya.

Baekhyun menyelinapkan kepalanya di antara lengan kanan Chanyeol, membuat kepalanya terjepit di kungkungan lengan pria itu, sementara lengannya sendiri masih tetap memeluk tubuh Chanyeol, "Aku mencintaimu, jadi jangan marah padaku, _boss_."

Chanyeol memasang raut wajah cemberut yang dibuat-buat, meletakkan sendok teh yang ia gunakan untuk mengaduk cairan pahit di hadapannya, "Kau memilih aku atau pekerjaanmu?"

"Tentu saja kau," Sahut Baekhyun, wajahnya memelas saat melihat Chanyeol yang melihatnya sedikit kesal, "Tetapi bukan berarti aku harus menelantarkan pekerjaanku, _babe_. Yah, kau memang seorang presdir sehingga tidak terlalu banyak memikirkan perusahaan, tetapi aku hanya seorang direktur, oke? Banyak yang harus kulaporkan kepada ayah setiap harinya."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah aku tidak pernah bekerja," Chanyeol semakin cemberut, sementara Baekhyun hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan gemas, "Baekhyun, aku juga seorang pianis dan nyaris seluruh dunia menginginkan wajah tampanku untuk menemani mereka hingga tertidur setiap harinya, dan kau disini malah menelantarkanku."

Baekhyun tertawa, tangannya mengambil mug berisi kopi yang baru saja dibuat oleh pria-yang-sedang-merajuk, " _Yeah_ , itu tidak masalah kalau mereka menginginkanmu, _toh_ hanya aku saja yang dapat memuaskanmu sampai tertidur," Baekhyun menyeringai nakal di dalam senyumnya.

 _Wow, Baekhyun benar-benar fantastis, satu kalimat dan dia bisa membuat sesuatu milik Chanyeol berdenyut keras._

" _Hang in there, sweet peach_. Aku yang selalu memuaskanmu hingga kau tertidur," Chanyeol merebut mugnya dengan lembut, lalu menyesap kopinya dengan cara yang begitu jantan, matanya menatap Baekhyun dengan gairah yang tidak bisa disembunyikan oleh mug kopinya.

"Kau mau membuktikannya?" Baekhyun duduk pada kursi meja makan dengan kaki yang menyilang, "Kurasa aku tidak keberatan untuk melepas celanaku disini."

Suara mug yang diletakkan pada meja mengumpulkan seluruh gairah yang berada di dalam ruangan, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu jangan menyesal, karena setelah kau melepasnya, kau benar-benar akan _tertidur dengan panas_ ," Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya saat melihat bagaimana Baekhyun memainkan kancing pada piamanya.

 _Kau membangunkan monster, sweetheart._

Tepat saat Chanyeol akan meletakkan bibirnya yang basah di antara leher jenjang kekasihnya, ia mendengar dering telepon pada ponsel pintar–

–yang sialnya adalah milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasakan bagaimana Baekhyun mengerang kesal, tetapi laki-laki kecil itu tetap mengangkat telepon itu dan berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang sana, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang nyaris terbakar oleh gairah.

" _Shit_." Chanyeol mengutuk, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia mendengar bagaimana Baekhyun mengatakan _'oke, aku akan segera kesana'_ dan itu berarti teman kecilnya yang setengah menegang tidak akan mendapat pelepasannya di mulut kecil Baekhyun.

 _Sial, membayangkannya saja miliknya sudah berdenyut lagi._

Tetapi ia adalah Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun adalah miliknya. Chanyeol juga tidak akan menjadi egois dengan membuat Baekhyun bersama dengannya dan mengabaikan pekerjaan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Karena Baekhyun adalah miliknya, dan mereka saling menghormati untuk itu.

"Jongin, huh? Rapat mendadak lagi?" Chanyeol bertanya sementara Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku, yeol…" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menjawab dengan suara yang kecil, sarat akan rasa bersalah.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekhyun, lalu balas mengangguk kecil, "Semoga berhasil."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, dan Chanyeol tahu laki-laki itu sedang berpikir antara tinggal dengannya atau mengurus pekerjaannya di kantor.

"Lakukan dengan baik, Baekhyun, kau bisa bertanya kepadaku jika kau kesulitan," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut, Baekhyun balas menatapnya dan Chanyeol mendekatkan hidungnya pada hidung kecil pria itu, "Jangan pikirkan aku, oke? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau ada waktu nanti malam? Aku ingin makan malam denganmu," Baekhyun mencicit, ia akan melakukan sesuatu setidaknya untuk membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan hari ini : membuat Chanyeol menunggu, lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Chanyeol menggeleng, terlihat sedih selama beberapa saat, "Tidak bisa, aku akan pergi ke New York jam empat nanti," Chanyeol menghentikan perkataannya, terlihat ragu-ragu, "Aku akan berada disana dalam dua bulan kedepan, _Peter ask me to,_ Sepertinya ada masalah di kantor pusat."

Baekhyun terlihat terkejut selama beberapa saat, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku dan malah membuat dirimu menunggu? Aku akan menyingkirkan pekerjaanku jika tahu bahwa–"

"Karena kau mencintai pekerjaanmu dan aku mencintaimu," Chanyeol memotong kalimat Baekhyun, "Kau tahu bahwa dari awal akan sedikit sulit untuk kita bersama, mengingat bagaimana kau dan aku memiliki rutinitas yang begitu sibuk, kau akan terlihat mengantuk saat aku memiliki waktu luang, dan aku akan berkutat dengan dokumen perusahaan saat kau ingin menonton film," Chanyeol tertawa kecil, "Tetapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, kau mengerti? Jadi pergilah dan tunjukkan kepada ayahmu jika kau dapat melakukannya." Chanyeol melangkah menjauh dari Baekhyun setelah memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil di pucuk kepalanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya kepada Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut heran.

"Memberi olahraga pada otot tanganku!" Teriak Chanyeol sembari menunjuk sesuatu di bawah perutnya yang berdiri tegak. "Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku seperti ini!"

 _Sial, Baekhyun mencintai laki-laki itu beserta otaknya yang mesum dan mulutnya yang manis._

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Hey! So this one is the sequel of 'Everyours, Richard Park.'_

 _Jujur aja, Sequel ini sebenernya lebih pengen aku arahin ke romcom atau fluff sih, karena ERP menurut aku sendiri kurang moment CB yang manis-manis hehehe. So I'm sorry kalo konflik dan alur ceritanya terlalu ringan/biasa aja._

 _Disini sebenernya lebih mengarah ke rutinitas Baekhyun sama Chanyeol yang sama-sama sibuk gitulaaa, so please, leave your review if you like this one! Thanks a lottt!_


	2. srry

_Hello, thanks for reading my stories, sorry for being inactive in a really long time._

 _So first of all, thank you for all of you guys who love my stories as much as I do, and thankyou for all of you people who always supporting me, sending me such a warm message, and etc._

 _And second, sorry for all the people yang akan aku kecewakan setelah ini._

 ** _Aku akan menutup akun ffn ini._ **

_Yeah, I know keputusan aku ini sangat menyebalkan, mungkin diantara kalian akan ada yang marah, kesal, kecewa sama keputusan aku yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab ini, yea blame me, I know this is all my fault._

 _Akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa bahwa menulis bukan lagi menjadi sebuah hobi, tapi menjadi sebuah beban buat aku sendiri. I can't enjoy it anymore and it made me stressed out. Emang sebuah kebodohan kalo seorang penulis merasa menulis bukanlah sebuah passionnya lagi._

 _I tried to take a break, but it didn't work._

 _Untuk getting darker, maybe Winter will continue that story without me, im so sorry for all the GD readers who always sending me a really warm message everytime i feel stressed. Sorry Winter._

 _Untuk Everyours dan sequelnya, it will stop ofc. I'm so sorry._

 _Untuk shonya, im so sorry aku sangat tidak bertanggung jawab, I am so sorry._

 _Untuk semua readers, thank you for always standing beside me. I love you guys so much._

 _Mungkin beberapa dari kalian menganggap ini masalah sepele, tapi untuk seorang penulis, merasa bahwa menulis bukan keinginannya lagi adalah sebuah ketakutan terbesar. Menurutku. Entah._

 _Sorry, for all of you._

 ** _Best Regards,_**

 ** _Applemacaroon._**


End file.
